Untouchable
by Zellarest
Summary: My name is Elizabeth Delamour. Liz for short. Every time I touch another human being, I see their worst fears and memories. On top on that, I'm on my way to my first year of Hogwarts. My best friends are Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. James is an obnoxious bloke and Dennis Creevey is stalking me. Oh Merlin. Undergoing major revision, is on hiatus at the moment.
1. The Journey

Untouchable

As I push my trolley down the platform, I vaguely remember it for some reason. Like I've been here before, but I haven't. My dad's hand rests on my left shoulder and my annoyance with him grows. First he wanted to push my trolley, of course I said no, and now he feels as if he must hold my shoulder as if I would leave if he didn't. I understood, since Mom died when I was two, I realize it must be harder for him than it is for me. I hop onto the train after loading in my luggage.

I force a smile upon my lips as I wave goodbye to my dad. He smiles sadly back, as if reluctant to let me go. I understand his reasons, bundled up, some hormonal, young children and teenagers, all permitted to use magic. Young boys and, even worse, young, snotty girls. The train whistles and starts to trudge forward. As the train rounds the corner, I take one last look at my dad before he vanishes. I smile sadly as I heave my trunk and my owl, Pascal, down the corridor to look for an empty compartment. I pass a couple of full compartments, and some not so full.

"Come on, show us Sadie!" a high-octaved voice shouts obnoxiously. I stop and peek in through the small, clear windows in the compartment doors. Everyone seems to be crowded around a lightly cinnamon colored girl around my age. She grins devillishly and opens a shoe box she is holding. A big, feathery tail thwips out, and I frown. What could it possibly be?

Someone bumps into me as they rush into the compartment and their elbow comes in contact with my hand. Light flashes infront of my eyes as memories flood in. I see a boy huddled on the ground, clutching his arm as if it were causing him excruciating pain. Another light flashes and I see a boy cowering in the presense of a werewolf, and then everything stops. I flinch my hand away as if burned.

I stumble, but no one around me notices at all. I blink, caught by surprise. I shrug it off and continue on. From ever since I've been able to remember, everytime someone touches me or vice versa, I see their worst and most painful memories or fears. Due to this, I've never had a single friend.

I pass a compartment with a few people in it, talking animatedly about something. If I had to guess, I'd say Quidditch. One stopped to look at me, an older boy of twelve, and as I start to be uncomfortable I continue on one again. But my walk of embarassment is short-lived as the boy comes out of the compartment and catches up to me.

"Hey, blondie. Wait up." he says arrogantly, as if knowing I will stop. I feel as if I should not give him the satisfaction, but I stop anyways.

"Yes?" I ask, a tad bit of annoyance at him due to his characterization of my hair color. He hesitates, making deliberate eye contact with me, and I can tell he is staring at my deep violet colored eyes, and I feel somewhat resentful towards him. He nervously runs a hand through his raven hair, and his mahogany eyes dart away from my violet orbs.

"You know, if you're looking for a place to stay, your welcome to sit in my compartment, if you'd like, blondie." he says warmly, suavely even, and my temper flares at the nickname.

"No, thanks, I'm actually looking for a friend." I lie easily. He looks put out, but smiles at me kindly.

"No problem. If you were just wondering, name's James. James Potter." he says arrogantly, but with a hint of bitterness, and I easily recognize the name. But I don't emphasize, I imagine it would be annoying and totally cliche.

"Pleasure, really. Elizabeth, Elizabeth Delamour. Call me Liz." I reply politely. He grins lopsidedly, and I suddenly feel slightly less irritated.

"Well I better be off..." I improvise quickly, to be more believable. "Sara will be worried if I delay any longer. Nice meeting you, James."

"Same here, blondie. Keep outta trouble, that's my job." and he leaves, but quickly does a double-take. I stand there, owl in one hans a trunk in the other.

"Merlin, where are my manners. If mum were here..." he muttered, scolding himself. "Forgot to shake your hand. Go on." he adds at my obvious hesitation. "I don't bite." he chuckles, and I shake his hand. I gasp as a light flashes and I see James in a room full of spiders, cowering in an unmanly fashion. Another light flashes and I see a small redheaded girl lying lifeless on a colorless floor. James kneels at the side of her body, sobbing. One last light flashes and everything disappears.

"You okay?" he asks, and I'm snapped out of my wonderings of who that girl was. _Too young to be his girlfriend.._

"Yes, quite. I'll see you." I say, releasing his hand and continuing down the corridor with my trunk and owl, leaving James behind with a hurt and confused expression.

I finally find an empty compartment, and I set my trunk and Pascal up on the shelf above a seat.

I suddenly feel lonely, and do what I usually do when I get bored. I let my mind wander. That poor girl... was he afraid for her to die, or had she already gone? He was obviously related to her, there was no other reason. He must love her dearly, to fear for her parting. What a lonely fear, to fear for your loved ones' leavings. What a horrid picture, to see your dear ones dead. Alas, for that is what we all fear most. Isolation.

In my deep, and rather sad, thoughts, I had not noticed a very quiet boy open the compartment door. I only noticed when he spoke slightly louder.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, is- is this seat reserved?" the nervous voice asks. My head rises quickly to catch sight of the speaker.

It is a tall, pale boy, obviously my age, with jet black hair. His emerald eyes are bright with undiluted innocence, like that of a child's. His jet black hair is untidy, much like a unknotted bird's nest. I nearly laugh at his nervous look, like he's about to walk to Azkaban. I resist, that would be rude.

"No, not at all." I say warmly, as not to make him more scared than he looks. If that were even possible.

"Thanks." he comes in completely and shuts the compartment door, but leaves it ajar by mishap.

"So, I guess you're just starting this year too?" he asks kindly after putting his things on the shelf opposite mine and sitting across from me.

"Yeah. Name's Elizabeth, Elizabeth Delamour, by the way. Just call me Liz."

"Okay. I'm Albus. Albus Potter." he says, and I retain a gasp.

"Wait, you mean your-" I pause and I see his bright eyes darken with bitterness. "-related to James?" I finish, and I can see he is taken aback. He must have expected me to ask if he were the son of Harry Potter, which would make me sound daft because A. he looks just like him, B. his last name's Potter, and C. it's obvious.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" he asks skeptically. I smile coyly.

"Met him in the corridor not ten minutes ago." I reply, and I see him smile as if convinced.

"Great. Don't think I'm arrogant too though, my brother's a bit.. mad, to say."

"Aren't we all?" and that's when I see his pearly whites. I grin back, and I feel on top of the world.

.

"Try the Aero Fizzwigs, they're brilliant." I cast him a questioning look. "They make you turn blue and float." he says nonchalantly, popping a chocolate frog into his mouth.

I try one, out of pure curiosity, and exactly what he says what happens, happens. He grabs onto my wrist to lower me, and a light flashes before my eyes. I see Al on a stool, with a worn looking hat on his head. Suddenly, the hat shouts,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" and Albus looks like he wants to die. Another light flashes and I see Albus cowering before dementors, a terrified look on his face. I start to run towards him, but the light flashes again and I see Albus and James in a colorless room, fighting. Well, more like arguing heatedly.

"You said you wouldn't care which house I was in! You **lied**!" Albus yells.

"Not _Hufflepuff_! What the bloody hell, Al? _Hufflepuff_?" and I can see Albus wanting to cry, but he yells back at his brother

"I hate you!" vehemently and with one last glare, James walks away. Albus breaks down and the scene disappears in a flash of light.

"Liz? Liz, are you okay?" Albus asks, panicking. I am on his side of the compartment, sitting next to him. I feel prickling tears at my poor friend's fear of unacceptance rise.

"Oh Albus." I whisper sadly, and he looks at me, confused deeply. I see mixed emotions swirl in his almond-shaped eyes.

"Wha-what? Do I have something in my hair?" he asks worryingly, and I smile gently.

"No, it's nothing." I lie, but not so easily. I swear, it's the eyes! I look away, getting up to sit back down in my seat, rubbing my wrist. It is all tingly, like it's asleep, and I panic because it has never felt like this before.

He hesitates, obviously thinking deeply.

"Alright then." he says, shrugging. I decide to change the subject, but am interrupted by someone entering the compartment. More like bursting in like a mad-woman, actually.

"Al! There you are! Merlin, I've been looking absolutely _everywhere_! Is this where you've been the entire time?" a girl with lush ginger hair and sky blue eyes asks increduously.

"Yeah, sorry Ro." he apologizes, working his magic on her with his eyes. She blinks, tilting her head slightly, as if curious.

"Oh, well, I guess that's alright." she says, justifying the situation. I gaze in amazement. I wonder if he'd teach me that trick.

"Oh, and who's this?" she asks kindly, turning her eyes on me now. I fidget nervously.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Delamour. Pleased." I reply curtly. She blinks.

"Rose, Rose Weasley. Pleasure." she rushes on, talking animatedly. "I love your eyes! They're stunning, really." I wanted to make a smart comnent back like,

"Thanks! Yours are nice too, where'd you get them?" but I found it wise not to.

"Thanks." there is an awkward silence. "I like your hair very much. It's fitting." I say graciously, referring to her pale skin and freckly face along with her sparkling eyes.

"Thanks." she says, flattered and grinning broadly. I grab a pumpkin pasty as she rushes to sit next to Albus.

For the next hour, we talk about things such as Quidditch. Lots of Quidditch.

"Puddlemere United and Ireland. What about you, Ro?" Albus asks, biting off a Chocolate Frog's head.

"Well, the Chudley Cannons are dreadful but I prefer the Holyhead Harpies and Germany, really." she beams, but Albus sulks.

"Germany is eighth in the lead!" he exclaims, throwing his hands up. She shrugs as if to say, "So?"

Albus sighs, giving up quickly.

"What about you, Liz?" asks Rose. The day I call her Ro is the day I eat Pascal.

"My favorite team are the Holyhead Harpies. International would have to be Ireland, though." I say, beaming. Albus cheers slightly, but Rose looks a bit put out. I feel a bit guilty, but have no time to fix it.

"Wise, blondie. Very wise indeed." a voice says cheerfully, and I recognize it to be James as he plops down beside me. He puts an arm around my shoulders and I feel Albus' glare on James as another, but redheaded, boy comes in. I feel like my blood is boiling, who the hell does he think he is?

"What's chirpin' blondie?" James asks, and I feel extremely obligated to knock the black out of his hair.

"First of all, get your arm from off around me James." he does so reluctantly. "Secondly, I'm absolutely brill." I say in a cheerful tone, crossing my arms and smirking smugly. Albus and Rose snigger as James frowns.

"Ah, we've got a brave one here, mates. Liz, is it? Delighted, really. Fred, Fred Weasley." he says, holding out a hand. I take it before I realize what it means.

I see a man who looks seemingly like Fred, shaking his head disappointedly and casting a dark shadow over Fred. The light blares and everything fades. I take my hand back, quickly but unnoticably, as if burned.

"You're not..." I point to Rose. He shakes his head as they say simaltaneously,

"Cousins." and I nod, understanding. I wonder if there are more, as the last name suddenly strikes an obscure bell.

"So, what house do you want to be in, Albus?" I ask the question I've been burning to ask. Albus blushes as everyone turns to him.

"Just call me Al, please." I nod quickly. "Uhmm... Gryffindor, probably." he says uncertainly. I frown, that's not right. It was James, certainly. Albu- Al didn't want to let his brother down.

"I didn't ask which one you _will_ get into, I ask we one you _want_ to get into." James gained a look of confusion and curiosity. Quite amusing, actually.

"I guess it doesn't really matter, I suppose." he mumbles, not meeting James' eyes.

"Good for you, mate." Fred claps him on the back and Al coughs. I smile, proud of his minimal effort to speak for himself.

"What about you, Liz?" Al asks curiously. I bite my lip, thinking. Everyone is staring at me, waiting for an answer. I finger one of my corkscrew curls, a habit of mine.

"Gryffindor sounds... promising. I think Ravenclaw is a bit out of my reach. Genius', right? Hufflepuff is just... humiliating... nothing else. A place for the kind and loyal, but not for the brave and proud. Slytherin sounds... not for me, really." I say, and everyone smiles impressively. I lean back on the seat as Rose babbles on about the extravagance of each house.

"Ravenclaw would be alright, Mum wants me to be in Ravenclaw for obvious reasons, but Dad expects me to get into Gryffindor. Which I probably will, living up to expectations..." she trails off, but starts again quickly. "Slytherin's not my type, and I don't really fancy Hufflepuff." she finishes. I smile broadly, these are my type of friends. Al grins as if reading my thoughts.

"Gryffindor, home of the brave and daring." James says obnoxiously, heroically examining an imaginary sword. I snort loudly, making everyone stare at my sudden outburst of laughter.

"And the arrogant." I mutter, but James ignores me. Al sniggers and Fred expertly stifles his laughter.

"So... are there... more of you?" I ask, unintentionally sounding a bit rude. Rose perks up, her blue eyes shining like sapphires.

"Oh yes, plenty. Me and Al are related, did you know? Cousins." Know? I couldn't have guessed in a million years. They were total opposites.

"Oh. How many exactly?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh. Erhm." Rose murmurs, scrunching her nose in thought. "Well. Oldest to youngest, I'll go. There's Bill and Fleur's, Victorie, Dominique, and Louis. Then there's Percy and Audrey's, Molly and Lucy. Then there's George and Angelina's, Fred-" she indicates him, who grins broadly in response. "and Roxanne. Then there's Dad, Ron, and Mum's, Hermione's. Me and Hugo." she blushes, but continues on. "Then there's Ginny and Harry's. James-" she indicates him, and he winks. "Al-" he smiles nervously. "And Lily." she finishes. "Oh, but then there's Luna and Rolf's, Lorcan and Lysander, they start next year. Luna and Rolf are just like family. Neville and Hannah too, Alice and Frank. Oh! Then there's Uncle Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin." she finally finishes.

I blink. Holy merlin's glittery trousers! That's...

"Seventeen!" I exclaim increduously. Rose puts up a finger, silencing my exclamations.

"12, not counting Teddy, Alice, Frank, Lor and San." she says quickly. "But we always do. There's Uncle Charlie, but he never had any children."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Albu- Al asks with a grin.

"Pretty cool? That's more than two entire Quidditch teams." I breathe, astounded.

"All Weasley's except for Al, James, and Lily, who are Potters. And Teddy who's a Lupin, and Ly and Lor who are Scamanders, and Frank and Alice who are Longbottoms." she says, as if reciting a passage from a book she knew by heart.

"Merlin. Well... I guess that's not too bad." I say, eyes still wide. "Who started this year?" I ask and Rose's nose scrunches again.

"Lily, Alice, and Frank." she says shortly. "But the year after there's Roxanne. Then Lily, Hugo, Lorcan, and Lysander." I nod, solemn. "That's it."

"The only one who has finished Hogwarts yet is Teddy. He's nineteen." James says proudly. I'm baffled, truly. They must have either loved children or... I shake my head, dispelling the thoughts.

"That's great! Can't wait to see what little Lily, Roxanne, and Hugo are like, compared to you guys." I say excitedly and everyone laughs.

"Fred! There you are!" a cheerful voice exclaims, bouncing into the room. It's the girl with the feathery creature, Sadie.

"Hey Sade." he greets her warmly as she drops into his lap, hugging him 'round the neck.

"I missed you, you jerk." she mumbles, her rich brown locks, similar to chocolate, falling down her back. Fred blushes vibrantly.

"_Sadie_!" he whined, red as his hair. She lets go, hopping off his lap and crossing her arms.

"Git." she muttered darkly. Turning to see everyone, she brightens considerably. "Oh, hey guys. Who's this?" she asks skeptically, eyeing me suspiciously. I sent her a confident stare back.

"Elizabeth." Al says quickly, beating everyone else to it.

"_Liz._" I correct him, making his face go red. He fidgets, becoming overly nervous again.

"Right. Liz." he states, mumbling, and I smirk.

"Hi! I'm Sadie Jordan." she introduces, holding out a petite hand. I grin.

"Liz Delamour." and the train slows to a stop before I get to shake her hand. She jumps, a broad grin plastered on her face. She grabs Fred's hand, hoisting him up out of his seat.

"Come on Freddie! You've got to help me with my trunk." she exclaims excitedly, dragging him out of the compartment, Fred protesting she couldn't bring her trunk on the boats. James shoots us a goodbye, following Fred and Sadie lazily.

"Leave your stuff here Liz." Al advises as I turn for my stuff. I nod, my cheeks burning. Rose smiles apologetically at me, as if sorry she didn't mention it.

Then, we are off to the castle, side by side by side, each grinning broadly.


	2. The Sorting

A/N: Wow guys sorry about that typo in my summary. I fixed it and I want you to know her name is Liz Delamour, not Delacour. No relation to Fleur whatsoever. Sorry. I knew I would get that wrong at least once when I picked it, but it fit so nicely. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **Review** please. I don't know if anyone likes it if people don't review. Shout out to my very first reviewer of all time, **AirStarShine**. You are amazing! Sorry this took so long, I got into _the Hunger Games_. Spectacular, really. I just finished the first book and it was amazing. Kind of sad now though. And then I got to start school early as of early-July, and I'm taking German, so please forgive me. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter.

Review, if you don't mind!

I do not own anything, obviously.

As we exit the train and step onto the stone foundation of Hogsmeade Station, we are surrounded by a mass of other kids around our height. I am taken aback by the number. There must be more than sixty kids, easy, lining up in front of a very large man. He has a large, bushy black beard that obscures everything on his face except his nose, upper cheeks, and warm black eyes. He is surely half-giant, easily around eight feet tall.

"First 'ears this way. Cur'mon, hurry now. We ain't to be running late. Got a schedule to keep, ain't we?" he says in a deep voice, chuckling good-naturedly at the end. I fall back a bit and, well, for lack of a tame word, cower behind Al' and peek over his right shoulder. He tenses, but doesn't comment on it.

"Liz, are you really- he's a good bloke, really. You're a coward." he says, baiting me. It works. I straighten and stomp my foot.

"Am not!" I protest, face a bit hot. Rose sniggers, and I shoot her a death glare. She fails to contain her giggles, and earns a few sideways looks.

"Albus! Rosie! There yer are!" the half-giant man booms. I squeak, hiding behind Rose this time.

"Hello Hagrid! Met Liz?" Rose greets cheerfully, bringing me upfront and center.

"Oh why of carse not, Rosie. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys, Groundskeeper, and Professor of Magical Creatures. Pleased." he greets and I swallow my stupid fear. Curse Rose.

"Liz Delamour, just." I greet nervously, and Al grins encouragingly, but it seems more as an amused grin. Curse him too, git.

"Well, it ain't be no time for reunions. Time to get yer to sortin'." he grins, and Al starts to gets nervous again. Rose pats his arm, comforting him.

"Four to a boat! Four to a boat!" Hagrid booms and each kid beelines for a boat. I follow Al and Rose to an empty boat off to the side. Of course, I trip over a rock that is more like a pebble, and take a rough trip down into the boat.

"Heh heh. Oops." I say, abashed, my cheeks feeling a bit hot. Al and Rose, Al a bit nervously and his cheeks a bit red, snicker shortly, and clamber into the tiny boat. No sooner than after Rose and Al get settle into the boat, Sadie rushes over.

"Sorry guys, is there a seat here? There's only a spot left with those menacing looking guys over there." she points, but I can't see through Hagrid.

"No problem." Al says warmly, but his voice cracks. He looks so nervous; it makes me want to hug him. Of course, I don't. That'd be weird.

"Thanks." she says gratefully, her shoulders lowering as if a large weight had just lifted off her shoulders. She clambers in, shuffling around, eventually settling next to me.

No sooner than she sits down, the boats start to drift quickly across the pitch black water. I become overly nervous as it starts to get excessively cold.

"S-sure is cold. Merlin, freezing my butt off." Al breathes, arms tucked into his robes. I nod quickly, the cold creeping up my legs and down my arms.

"Can't wait for the feast! I'm starving." I exclaim, shrugging off the fact I couldn't feel my right buttock. Then again, I don't know if you could normally feel a buttock... hmm.

"Look! The castle!" Sadie whispers excitedly, pointing animatedly. I follow it and catch sight of the most amazing castle I've ever seen. I ignore the fact I've never seen a castle before.

Its stone structure is brilliant, and I could point out at least four or five towers from where we are. The water below it shimmers with the light leaking out from the lit windows, giving the impression it is sparkling. Excited and fascinated whispers erupt. The castle grows ever larger as we reach the gates.

...

"Bloody long walk." Al grumbles, apparently unhappy. I frown, poking him in the arm to shut him up.

"Hush up you. Want to get sorted or not?" I reply sternly, freezing as well. At least I didn't complain.

"Ah, Hagrid. Thanks for getting them here. You may take you seat at the table." a medium-height woman with spunky copper brown hair, green eyes like lily pads and a very freckled face says with a light Irish accent. Her short cinnamon brown robes has no train like a regular one would, and her eyes meet mine shortly before she hastily looks away hastily. I wonder why, but my thoughts are cut short.

"This way please." she calls, directing us into a side room off the main entrance to what I concluded to be the Great Hall.

"I am Professor Coralle, deputy headmistress and Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. When you enter the Hall, you shall be called upon one by one in alphabetical order by your surname. You will put on the Sorting hat and it will judge you. You will be sorted into one of three Houses. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Gryffindor. And Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. You will study in your common room, sleep in your dormitories, and eat in the Great Hall with your house. If you volunteer yourself or submit assignments in due time, you earn House points. If you behave badly, you will lose house points. The house with the most house points at the end of the school year is awarded the House Cup. A great honor. The ceremony will begin in just a moment. Clean yourselves up as best you can, I'll be back." she says brightly, walking into the hall. Whispers and conversations erupt at her leave.

"Merlin I'm excited!" Sadie exclaims, eyes like saucers. I grinned, but inside I felt all anxious.

"Merlin was probably in Ravenclaw." Al moans, in full on freak-out mode now. Rose pouts and butts in.

"Uh, Al. Merlin was in Slytherin. History of Magic, page 7. Did you even _open_ the book?"

"Of course I did." he retorts haughtily. Rose smirks smugly, as if certain of something. Al waits patiently, red as a beet.

"Who wrote it?" she inquires sharply. Al opens his mouth and puts up a finger, as if to proclaim something, but stops dead, mouth still hanging open like a moron. "Rwanda Trislanta. Pathetic." she states, apparently unimpressed. Al reddens even deeper, which makes him look ridiculous.

"At least he knows who Merlin is, that's a good start." I state optimistically, trying to make Al look less stupid. Lost cause, apparently.

"He was a wizard, right?" he asks stupidly. Mental facepalm here. Sadie is dying of oxygen deprivation from silent giggles.

"No, he was an eggplant salesman." I mutter, shaking my head in dismay. Al shrugs, turning his attention elsewhere. Professor Coralle returns with a small smile upon her lips as if she heard our little banter. But there's no chance she could have. Right?

"In." the spunky witch orders, waving her hand in.

The hall is marvelous, four mahogany tables seating hundreds, possibly a thousand, school-aged kids. One long table at the far back of the spacious hall seats a variety of adults. One is empty, and I immediately assume it is the Professor's who is leading us to the table.

When we reach the end of the space in-between the two middle tables, I see a stool with a ragged, worn old hat sat on it. I feel intimidated some why, like the hat is some old relic or powerful item. Suddenly, a rip in the fabric widens and the hat begins to sing.

"When I call your name, you come up and place the topper on your head. Easy enough, right?" she inquires brightly. She takes out a scroll, a long one at that, and starts to read.

"Aderly, William." she recites, grinning. A boy with smooth mahogany locks, fair skin, and dark brown eyes walks up to the stool.

This takes less than a minute, surprisingly.

"Slytherin_!_" the first table off the right bursts into cheers. William walks to that table, seating himself there.

"Anders, Annabeth!" a girl with fine, straight blonde hair approaches the stool.

A moment passes.

"Gryffindor!" cheers as loud as before erupt. Her grey eyes shine with merriment as she walks to her new housemates with pride.

"Awerthy, Caitlyn."

A girl with shockingly, bushy, ginger red hair that fell to her waist and wickedly bright emerald eyes approaches the hat cautiously. Not ten seconds passes before the hat shouts,

"Hufflepuff!" and she smiles knowingly, prancing to the table, practically bursting with happiness.

"Berethy, Reyna!" a girl with short ebony hair and shockingly blue eyes steps slowly to the stool.

Less than a moment passes. Thirty seconds at the most.

"Ravenclaw!" the table to the left of the Gryffindor table breaks out in loud claps and whistles.

Quite a few names pass before the dreaded occurs.

"Delamour, Elizabeth." Professor Coralle says with a sly smile. My blood goes cold, but I manage to inch towards the hat.

When I place the hat on my head, the material is made of numerous materials but the feel is soft, as a coy voice erupts in my head and I'm taken aback.

"_Ah! A unique one we have here, eh? Hmm…Loyal but cunning. Smart, too_..."

"This coming from a hat." I mutter. He chuckles quietly before continuing.

"-_witty as well._" it adds. "_Hint of daring and a sense to protect one's pride. I know just where to put you my dear. How about_..."

"Gryffindor_!_" it shouts, and a ripple of relief washes through me.

I take off the hat eagerly, gives me the creeps that thing, and practically run to sit next to the Annabeth girl. She grins at me warmly, as if glad for a friend.

The names go on and on, and I notice a few familiars.

"Finnigan, Lucas." a boy with sandy blonde hair walks up to the stool confidently. I remember his name from one of the stories Dad often tells about his coworkers. Mr. Finnigan works in the Auror department, and Dad tells many stories about him. I always got the gist they were good friends.

"Gryffindor." the hat yells. He grins happily and joins us quickly, greeting Annabeth with a slight tint in his cheeks.

"Longbottom, Alice!" a girl with curly, satiny blonde hair and baby blue eyes hops up to the stool and places the hat down upon her head.

Two minutes pass for her. But the hat finally shouts,

"_Ravenclaw_!" and the entire table of juveniles explodes into one, large ear-shattering cheer. Alice gets up and prances down next to a girl with flaming ginger hair.

"Jordan, Sadie!" she casts us a nervous smile, walks nervously up to the stool, and places the hat on top of her dark locks.

"_Gryffindor_!" the hat shouts after not five seconds. She grins brilliantly, takes off the hat, and scampers to the table.

"Thomas, Isabella!" the girl is dark skinned, and her mahogany locks fall just to her shoulders. I think I've heard of the last name before, it rings a tiny bell in my head. Dad must've mentioned her Dad once or twice; otherwise I wouldn't have remembered it.

Not thirty seconds passes.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat booms and the entire table whoops and whistles loudly.

I wait patiently for Al and Rose to approach the stool. It takes a while, to be honest.

"Malfoy, Scorpious!" the name breaks me out of my daze, ringing an obscure bell.

This literally takes no where to lie almost three minutes. During, I recognize this name, more like the surname, from an old newspaper clipping. His father, grandfather and grandmother had been death eaters. They were all in Slytherin, and I had a pretty educated guess on where this one here was going.

There is a dizzying silence, in which you could probably hear a pin drop. Then the hat booms very clearly, as if for everyone to hear very clearly,

"Gryffindor!"

The silence is thick with disbelief. A Slytherin-destined pureblood sorted in Gryffindor? Completely unheard of.

"Ah, well. Scorpious why don't you join your new housemates. Sure they're shaking in their cloaks to welcome you." the bubbly professor said kindly. Scorpious, apparently numb with either shock or fear, walks to the table of gaping students. One yells,

"Impossible!" loudly. I turned to see it is James.

"Shut it." I scold him, successfully shutting him up.

After a short pause, the professor regains complete control of her composure and starts up again.

Five or six names pass, I think I blanked out a few times, before Al's name is called.

"Potter, Albus!" the professor says with the widest of grins. Al looks about, as if searching for help among the scarce number of students left, but only receives a reassuring squeeze from Rose. He takes a deep breath, and approaches the hat slowly. He sets it upon his head.

The full two minutes are agonizing, and I'm impatient when the hat finally booms,

"GRYFFINDOR!" and the entire hall goes silent for a full half a second. Then the Gryffindor table erupts into truly ear-shattering cheers and whoops.

"That's my brother!" James yells, clapping with all the pride in the world.

Al's face literally lights up with pure happiness and relief. I stand up and cheer, relieved to have another friend in my house. He runs to the table, receiving a hearty clap on the back from James and Fred and the rest of his family.

My stomach is roaring by the time Rose clambers up to the stool. The hat sits snugly on her lush, fiery locks of ginger. She doesn't look as conflicted as Al had, but she looks a bit bothered for a couple of seconds during. I count about thirty-five seconds pass until the hat finally voices its decision.

"Gryffindor!" The hat blares. She smiles, but only just. She gets up, takes off the hat, and hands it back to the Professor, who blinks at her in astonishment as she calmly walks to our table to sit next to Al.

The rest of the Sorting passes quickly, and I'm glad. Because I'm starving.

**Heyo cheerios. Was it sucky? I'm sorry I didn't describe the feast, but if anyone wants me to I will. It seemed a bit of an unnecessary add-on and let's face it, I just don't know how and I'm too lazy to try. **

**Okay, now, you see I don't have a Sorting Hat song. That's because I'm no song-writer, and I didn't know where to look for one. If anyone has any, please PM me and I'll insert it as soon as possible. **

**Also, let me know if there's anyone you think I missed in the familiars, and I'll take it into consideration! Also, sorry if you expected Alice L. to be in Gryffindor. In the first write, it seemed like there were too many Gryffindors in a row, and I just had to change some. **

**Tell me how it was, because I dearly treasure (good-hearted, please) constructive criticism. Hope it was up to par and I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Again, sorry for taking so long. I try to type faster this time ;)**

**~Zellarest **


End file.
